


The One with Tom Hardy

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the people on Blaine's 'freebie list' turns up at Kurt's design studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Tom Hardy

"Kurt."

"Hold on, I’m trying to get the angle right—"

"Kurt."

"Blaine, keep your pants on, I’m almost done and then we’ll take them off."

"Kurt, look up from the dress form for two seconds and look at who just walked into your studio!"

Kurt set the piece of muslin in his hand down and joined his fiance at the large windows that looked down over the main workroom. There, speaking to Celeste, one of his junior designers, was a tall, broad shouldered man with a charming smile. Through the glass, he could just make out their voices and heard a decidedly English accent.

"That’s—"

"That’s Tom Hardy!"

"Oh, yeah. Celeste said something about doing a suit for him for a premiere next month. I think they’re just going over some of her ideas." Kurt chuckled and looped his arms around Blaine’s waist, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. "So… you gonna go for it?"

Blaine wriggled out of his arms and away from the window. “Are you insane?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. “He is on your list. If you do, I won’t get mad.”

"Kurt, I don’t want to risk—"

He sat back on his stool and picked of the piece of muslin, continuing his work. “You’re not risking anything, Blaine, because Tom Hardy is straight.” He adjusted the fabric, adding a dart under the bust of the form and pinned it to secure it. “And even if he wasn’t, you are horrible at flirting.”

Blaine gaped at him. “I am not!”

Kurt looked at him, trying not to smile. “Once you told me that I looked ‘dirty cute’. I still have no idea what that even means.”

"I—that’s—that was one time!" Blaine said, narrowing his eyes. "And you’re not the best flirt either."

"I know. It took you almost six months to realize I was flirting with you. Granted, I’m one for subtlety but you’re the only one I want to flirt with so it all works out."

Blaine did his best not to soften his resolve. “Well, I was flirting with you when I met you.”

"On purpose?"

He pursed his lips and glared at Kurt. “You know what, I’m going to go down there and introduce myself and you’ll see just how good at flirting I am.”

"Uh-huh."

"I am!" he said indignantly, turning to the spiral staircase that led downstairs.

"Have fun, sweetie!" Kurt called after him. He heard Blaine grumble in response and Kurt can’t help but chuckle. He gave it a few moments, knowing that Blaine was mentally freaking out and about to bound back up the steps. 

He went back to the window and looked out over the workroom. Celeste was showing Tom a design in her sketchpad and handing him swatches of fabric. Tom laughed at something she said and he watched his fiance approach the two. Kurt could hear Blaine’s voice, much higher than normal. 

Instantly, Celeste swiveled around in her chair to look up at Kurt, a quizzical expression on her face. Kurt just smirked and shook his head. He knew Blaine well enough to know that whatever he was saying was probably ridiculous. Blaine could flirt with Kurt, he could be seductive and teasing, but when he would get hit on by strangers like random guys at bars or an occasional fellow actor, he clammed up.

He couldn’t see Blaine’s face but he could tell that whatever he was saying was actually working. Tom’s polite smile shifted into an easy, friendly one and he watched in horror as his large hand came down on Blaine’s shoulder and slid down to his bicep. They laughed amiably and Blaine did the same to Tom’s arm, giving it a tight squeeze. The same squeeze he gave to Kurt when he was on top of him.

'That is my squeeze,' he thought, fuming. He went down the steps as quickly as his feet could carry him and strode toward Celeste's design table. He ran a possessive hand along Blaine's hip and pulled him away from the other man's grasp.

"Blaine, why don’t you introduce me to your new friend?" he asked icily, eyes shooting daggers at Tom.

"Oh, um," Blaine sputtered, giggling. "Kurt, this is Tom Hardy. Tom, this is Kurt Hummel."

Tom held his hand out to Kurt and they shook, Kurt wincing at his tight grip. “Nice to meet you.”

"You too. I’m a big fan of your work, obviously. And Celeste has some great ideas."

"Yes, well, Celeste is the best." Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back, pulling him even closer. "Sweetie, we need to go now or we’ll miss our lunch reservation."

"Oh, okay! Do you have your wallet?" he asked.

Kurt groaned, realizing it was still in his bag upstairs. “Be right back,” he said, pointedly kissing Blaine on the lips before slipping back up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Blaine turned back to the other man and grinned. “Thanks for that, man.”

"No problem. I get it. After your last off-Broadway show, my wife added you to her list. Willing to return the favor?" Celeste started cackling and her head fell to her arms on the table.

"Absolutely, I’ll get your number from Celeste and we’ll work it out."

Kurt came back down stairs, bag and sunglasses in hand and he took Blaine’s hand, never breaking his stride as he headed for the elevator. Blaine glanced back and gave them both a wink.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Kurt pinned Blaine to the wall, kissing him fiercely. “I cancelled our reservation. We’re going home and I’m making full use of my free hour.” Blaine moaned into his mouth as Kurt flicked open the buttons of his shirt.

Blaine owed Tom. He owed him big.


End file.
